To prevent a floor from being damaged when a chair or table is moved various sizes of felt disks or other soft material has been fastened to the bottom of the chair or table legs. The protective materials are usually attached to the furniture legs by a variety of means such as adhesives or mechanical fasteners.
Existing products are not as durable as desired and the adhesives used tend to lose their adhesion ultimately causing the bond to fail. Mechanically connecting the leg covering was not totally dependable and relied on fastening members that could come loose as well as the integrity of the material. In addition, covers often required tools to attach or did not closely fit the leg it was supposed to cover.
The leg covering according to the present invention is a substantial improvement over the prior art by providing a more durable, secure and versatile design.